


职场霸凌

by able_chien



Category: ZE:A (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 张格莱遭遇了职场霸凌。
Relationships: Im Siwan/Park Hyungsik
Kudos: 13





	职场霸凌

**Author's Note:**

> rps衍生  
柳昌秀X张格莱  
前后有意义  
涉及non-con

职场霸凌  
柳昌秀X张格莱

柳昌秀发誓他折回办公室不过是为了拿走忘带的车钥匙而已，看到茶水间亮着的灯光也是纯属意外。身为一个“冷酷而宽容的老板”，他倒不是心疼那点电费，是员工的疏职让他微愠。  
柳昌秀踱过去以后，环顾着墙壁找寻电源开关。先是咖啡的香气钻进了鼻子，而后“砰——”的一声传进了耳膜。他惊讶地转过去，对上一个男青年慌乱的神情，以及洒了一地的咖啡渍和滚落在地上的一次性纸杯。  
虽然手下有着数不清的员工，但柳昌秀对这个青年倒是有几分印象。崔俊基亲自带来了青年的简历，说是友人的母亲拜托引荐的实习生。柳昌秀打开文件夹，匆匆看了一眼——年纪已经不小、高中毕业、此前职业经验为零。由于是多年交好的崔代理开口，他不便拒绝。抱着“反正关系户干不了多久就会走人”的想法，他吩咐秘书去人力部门开了绿灯。  
眼前青年清秀端正的五官和简历上的模样截然不同。柳昌秀依稀记得那张证件照像素低下，青年的刘海蓬松而凌乱，覆盖住耳朵和眉毛，甚至有几缕垂在眼帘上。  
也许是被上司教育了会社形象礼节，此刻青年身上的西裤与衬衫看上去得体而整洁。头发已经修剪得整整齐齐，露出耳朵。他弯腰去拾地上的纸杯，泛红的耳垂清晰可见。  
发现柳昌秀的裤脚被溅上污渍后，青年愈发无措起来，重复地说着“非常抱歉”，手忙脚乱地掏出手绢。柳昌秀有些好笑地制止了他：“现在擦也没用了吧？我可以带回去干洗的。”  
青年立刻去摸皮夹，道：“那、那干洗费……”  
柳昌秀差点没有憋住“噗嗤”声，“你知道这套正装多少钱吗？”  
对方诚实地呆滞了。  
“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
“啊……”青年不安地摸了摸鼻子，“部、部长先生……”  
气氛随即陷入了尴尬之中，不过柳昌秀藉此短暂的宁静，总算看清了青年胸前的工作牌上的名字——“张格莱”。  
“格莱啊，弄脏老板的衣服，是要付出点代价的哦？”  
刻意拉近距离的称呼方式听上去不免有几分狎昵的味道。面对凑近过来的柳昌秀，张格莱下意识地后退了几步，最终退无可退，被上司用双臂圈出的空间禁锢在了流离台上。衬衫下摆被抽出西裤的时候，张格莱哆嗦了一下，但没有进一步的反抗。柳昌秀于是得寸进尺地将手指探了进去，来来回回地抚摸职员的腰肢，再往上游走，掐住乳头搔刮的时候，张格莱终于漏出了一声呻吟，艰难地挤出字句：“嗯——请、请住手……”  
“忤逆部长被开除，和按量赔偿，你可要想想清楚选哪个。”  
柳昌秀未等张格莱作答，顽劣地轻捏住他已然凸起的裤裆，指腹甚至沿着布料揉搓了几下，而后压低声音问道：“喂，你不会还是在室男吧，被这样摸了几下就起反应了？”  
张格莱这下连薄弱的反抗也放弃了，对上柳昌秀的视线后，他迅速地低下了头。在进入这家公司之前，他的世界只有围棋，对恋爱这种事物从来没有过特别的追求。  
柳昌秀观察着张格莱的反应，不免瞪大了眼睛——自己只是不怀好意地调情而已，居然真的猜中了吗？他啄吻了两三下张格莱的脸颊，宽慰道：“既然是第一次，我会温柔的。”  
由于是事发突然的情爱，自然不可能有万全的准备。好在追求精致生活的男人还能拿出护手霜作为润滑油的替代，皮夹里也随时备有安全套。柳昌秀胡乱挤出一堆柑橘味的乳霜，在手心搓热以后涂在雇员的臀缝，竟出奇地有效，灼热的穴口轻易地吸进了两根手指。指尖探寻到敏感点的时候，张格莱支撑着身体的手臂开始颤抖。正式被抬起大腿进入后，张格莱连流离台的边缘也无法抓牢了，摇摇欲坠的身体任凭柳昌秀抱着，放倒在旁边的咖啡桌上。  
柳昌秀脱掉了西装外套，精心梳理过的头发在抽插中散落下几缕刘海。而张格莱的状况更是失去了基本的体面——工作牌、领带和裤子都被丢在一边，仅剩单薄的衬衫还挂在手肘上，被反复舔吻的锁骨和胸膛上留着青红色的痕迹。羞耻感和随时会被人看到的恐惧交织在一起，诡异地放大着快感。他急迫地想要伸手去抚慰自己的性器，但上司一眼看穿了他的意图，说着“不可以这样犯规”，牢牢地把他的双手按在了桌面上。  
无法射精的焦躁感狠狠折磨着张格莱的脑袋，他终于在模糊的意识中流着眼泪恳求：“部、部长……对不起……请饶了我……”  
“大声一点？这么轻我可听不见。”  
“请、请让我射……”  
被泪水混着唾液打湿的面庞破天荒地动摇了柳昌秀顽劣的意图。他用手掌包裹住下属前端已然湿润的器官，大力地撸动了几下。张格莱痉挛着射出来之后，柳昌秀恶意地摘掉了保险套，强迫下属吞进自己的东西，下着过分的命令：“要一滴不剩的吃干净哦。”  
张格莱措不及防地被呛到，精液随即射在了他的脸上。他不知所措地抬眼看向部长被几滴白色液体沾到的衣料，柳昌秀眯起眼睛，抬起下属那沾满了液体的、曲线完美的下巴，“怎么能弄脏我的衣服第二次呢？”

张格莱拖着疲惫的身躯到家时已是子夜。  
为了不拖累同组的进度，一个人留下来加班，却遇到了超出常人理解范围的事故。他无力再去消化晚上的遭遇，只想洗一个热水澡，然后用睡眠暂时忘却一切。然而，紧接着，他在脱下的外套口袋里发现了一张字条。  
看清上面写着高档宾馆的地址和日期时间以后，张格莱隐约有了不好的预感。这场赔偿的尽头在哪里？


End file.
